dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Gwaelin
Princess Gwaelin (called Lady Lora in the GameBoy remake due to her name being "Laura" in Japanese) is a character who appears in Dragon Quest. Appearance Princess Gwaelin has strawberry blonde hair and eyes that are depicted as being either green or blue in colour. She wears a dress that is pink in some appearances and yellow in others, though yellow is the more common colour. Personality Biography Games Main Games Dragon Quest The Hero may rescue the princess during his quest to defeat the Dragonlord. Gwaelin is located inside the Quagmire Cave south of Kol, which connects to the southeastern continent. In order to rescue her, the Hero must fight and defeat a powerful green dragon. This monster is not visible on the dungeon map screen, but rather is triggered when the Hero steps on a specific tile. After rescuing the princess, the Hero carries her back to her father at Tantegel Castle. A sprite showing the Hero carrying her damsel is used at this time. At Tantegel Castle, Gwaelin gives the Hero an item, the Princess pledge which tells the Hero his exact distance from Tantegel on the world map at the time it is used. It is useful in finding the Emblem of Erdrick later in the game. While at the castle, Gwaelin occupies the empty space next to her father in the throne room. When spoken to, she asks the Hero if he loves her. Answering yes triggers the short love music to play. If the Hero rescued Gwaelin during the game, then she will be present during the ending and join the protagonist on his journey to establish his own kingdom. The Hero will again carry her away as he leaves Alefgard after defeating the Dragonlord. If the Hero is already carrying her when the ending begins, the result is much the same, though a single line is different. Eventually she and the Hero get married and settle in Torland. They have three children, who establish the kingdoms of Midenhall, Cannock, and Moonbrooke. 100 years later, their descendants become the heroes of Dragon Quest II. Also, a tunnel leading from Cannock to Moonbrooke was named after her. Dragon Quest XI Gwaelin appears as an NPC in the Tantegel section of the Echo Chamber. She is not the focus of the disruption in time, as instead her father has been cursed to be unable to speak. She tells the party that the world must be at peace for her father to regain his voice. Side Games Monsters The princess is once again found in the swamp cave being guarded by a green dragon. Once the serpent is slain or recruited, she will allow Terry to carry her outside, but upon seeing the lad is half her size, she decides to wait for a stronger hero to arrive and sweep her off her feet. Dragon Quest Builders The princess is an NPC in the final chapter of the game, having recited a charm to turn herself to stone in order to escape the agony of her Hero's betrayal and the despair the Dragonlord wrought once he blacked out the sky and banished the basics of building from those living in Alefgard. Gwaelin remained in stasis for approximately 100 years until the Builder revives her with a phial of Holy Water. When spoken to in the first section of the chapter, she will restore the builder's HP. Unlike other characters in the game, the princess immediately recognizes the player as the legendary builder and encourages them throughout the chapter. She dutifully prays that Rubiss bestow her blessing upon the builder, which allows the goddess' voice to penetrate the miasma covering the land and speak with the player directly. Just prior to her awakening, she received a vision from Rubiss telling her that three sages will need to join her in Tantegel, uniting three divine artifacts to restore the land. These sages are the principal npcs of the previous chapters. Trivia *It is possible to not save Princess Gwaelin in the original Dragon Quest, which will result in her being absent from the game onwards. **The implications of this would cause both Dragon Quest II and Dragon Quest Builders to be non canon and is a third alternate ending to the game. Gallery DQ-lad.jpg|Princess Gwaelin in MBRV. Dq1 Gwaelin.jpg Lady Lora2.jpg Other languages ja:ローラ姫 de:Lady Lora Category:Dragon Quest I characters Category:Dragon Quest X NPCs Category:Dragon Quest XI Echo Chamber characters Category:Dragon Quest Builders characters Category:Princesses Category:Royalty